The Seven Deadly Sins: Collection of Prompts
by SuperSonic123
Summary: There's not much to say. It's just where you send me your ideas for a one-shot (or longer) and I write it down to ya. Includes everything from yaoi to yuri, smut to fluffy etc. There's no boundaries here.
1. Chapter 1

What is up, dudes. Just wanna say, in first place, that I'm new to . I saw some people do stories about their favorite works. And I decided to do the same. But I'm not very creative. And I realized some people want to create fanfiction, but have the same problem as me. So I though... why not you guys give me the ideas, and I write them down?

The idea is simple, you leave a comment or PM me about your scenario, we work it out, and a chapter is done! But there a few rules...

1 - Everything is permitted, from smut to family, from yaoi to harem, from common ships to weird ships... but when writing your prompt, you have to SPECIFY the unfolding. Like how it begins, what time and place it is, if it's in the canon or not...

2 - Most chapters will be one-shots, but if you want to make a two-parter, PM me about it.

3 - There can only be one request per comment. You can only request a prompt again when your previous one has been written.

Well, that's it, folks. Send me your craziest ideas!


	2. It's that time again

**Thanks to Fire Dragon King for helping me write the story.**

On the outskirts of a small village, sat uptop a hill was a small building that one could say resembled a hat. With some people walking out the door with drunken blushes on their faces, laughing and rocking from side to side trying to keep upright and in a straight line.

Looking inside the word "bar" came to mind. People dressed in common clothing laughing and talking with friends at tables with mugs in hand and the same happening at the bar.

"Here you go!" a youthful voice cried out. "Five Giant Steins!" the owner of the voice finished as he placed five large mugs down at a table of five, each mug overflowing, foam dropping onto the table.

The owner of the voice was a short messy blonde haired boy with emerald green eyes. Along with a scalboard holding a sword to his back.

CLANG!CLANG!

Hearing the sound of a bell ringing, the boy turned his head to the door. Seeing a man with a smile on his face. "You got room for anymore people?" the maned asked.

"How many people, sir?" the boy asked with a smile.

"Three"

"Well then, welcome to my establishment, the Boar Hat!"

(Meliodas POV)

'Man business has been real good today' I thought, taking a moment to look at all the customers.

"Heeeey! Can we get some snacks over here? Anything's fine!" I hear a voice yell and I have to stop myself from chuckling, already having a good idea of where this is going.

"Yes sir!" I yell back and head straight for the kitchen. "The meat pie specicial should be fine."

Coming back a few minutes later I start to put the pie on the table the three men who ordered it. Each smiling and ready to dig in, no doubt after a long day of work.

"Sorry to have kept you guys waiting! Here's the Boar Hats meat pie special!" I say pacing down the pie onto the table. "Good thing I figured out how to make the food at least look good, once they've taken a bite they got to pay."

"Oh, it looks delicious!"

I hold in my laughs with perfected practice as they each take a bite smiling only of a disgusted look comes over them and they spit out the food. "As I expected." I say out loud.

They each turn towards me with angry faces.

"Hey you bastard! Just what are you trying to serve us here!"

"You said anything was fine."

"You trying to pick a fight!"

"Oh ,am what troublesome customer." I say. "Can't say I blame him."

"What you say? You wanna go, brat!?"

"Hey, hold on. He's got a sword." I can hear one of them whisper with fear. Looks like it's time to rap this up.

"Clean it up." I say with a serious expression and a snap of my finger.

"Geez, what a pain." I hear Hawk say as he moves to where I am.

"A… a pig?" It was always pretty nice to see the confused looks of people when they first saw Hawk.

After dealing with the customers and giving them some good alcohol I'm standing at the bar refilling a mug with Hawk to my right.

"I'm hungry." he groans.

"You just ate." I respond plainly.

As I give the mug back to the customer I can hear two men having a conversation that peaks my interest.

"So have you heard the rumors yet, the ones about the Wandering Rust Knight?"

"The ones about some Ghost Knight in rusty armor, right? Appearing and then disappearing."

"Yeah, it's pretty creepy. To top it off they say he mutters something about the Seven Deadly Sins like he's delirious." By this point the other patrons of the bar were listening in and some decided to throw in their own thoughts.

"Rumors tell of how all the Seven Deadly Sins are all dead and that the Rust Knight is a ghost of one of the members looking for one of his comrades."

"Ha! Sounds more like some tale parents are telling their kids so they don't go acting up." The other patrons started to laugh, seemingly agreeing with the man.

"Heh, sounds like some crazy stuff." I here Hawk say as we both stand there.

I don't respond. I'm too busy thinking. "If it is really one of the guys then who could it be. None of them could be dead, I don't believe that. If anyone of them was getting close to death then it would have to be because of an attacker. And that battle would not be quite. From what I heard Ban is in prison and King was killed. But I doubt King's actually dead. He wouldn't that happen, not when he's still got the Forest to look after. Plus if was killed that information would have been spread around all over Britannia by the Holy Knights. And, well, the Sins still got That destiny to fulfill with the Ten…"

I stop myself from thinking about that. To stop myself about thinking of who I used to be. To keep myself from thinking about what happened with Gelda. About Zeldr…

"Hey, what does the kid employee think?"

Heh. It's funny how I can think all this and not even let a small hint of my thoughts show on the surface.

"I'm not a kid! I'm Meliodas! And I'm not an employee, I'm the owner… all right!?" I say with a slightly raised voice. I don't really care that they think I'm some kid. After all it just made their reactions all the more funny when they find out I'm not a kid. But their already tippsy so I gotta make sure they remember.

"The… the owner? A kid like that?"

"Melio...das… sounds like something I've heard of before."

CLANG!CLANG!

"Welcome!" I yell as I hear the bells ring again. I look to the door and see a figure dressed in rusty armor. "Well look at this."

Some other patrons also looked over at the door over their shoulders. A look of fear edging onto their faces.

"The Seven...Deadly...Sins!" the figure rasped. Struggling to speak and walking in a sluggish manner.

"IT'S HERE! IT'S THE SEVEN DEADLY SINS! AAAAAAH!"

All the patrons screamed in terror and run towards the exit. Their fear being the only thing making them brave enough to run towards the Rust Knight to get to the door.

"SAVE US!"

"EEEEK!"

"WE'RE ALL GOING TO DIE!"

Jumping over the counter I take a few steps towards Rust Knight. Hawk is staying behind the counter sweating like a pig.

"...Who're you"

The Knight stands there for a few seconds, rocking back and forth on unsteady feet. "It doesn't look like this guys ready to fight. And by the looks of his footing, he looks exhausted."

I was proven right when he falls backwards and and his helmet rolls off.

"Oh"

My hearts start to beat faster. Faster than they have in 10 years. My face is nothing but a mask at this point, one for what I'm really feeling on the inside. Showing nothing but mild surprise to the face under the old armor as a familiar warmth spreads throughout my body as I look at that beautiful face of the most gorgeous that has and ever will live. The urge to cry and hug her close is pushed down. The desire taking every ounce of my will and then some to keep in check.

"Heh, I guess it's time to restart isn't it Elizabeth. Well, seeing you again has made it all worth it."


End file.
